


Dinosaurs Are Cool

by Poe



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Chuck Tingle Books, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Tumblr Prompt, russian bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poe/pseuds/Poe
Summary: "“Do you have to read that shit in public?” Sam hisses, gesturing to the lurid cover of Steve’s Chuck Tingle book. Steve grins a little wider, and loudly turns the page.“I like dinosaurs,” Steve says obtusely. "*Or: an unexpected meet-cute ft. our lord and saviour, Chuck Tingle.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/630734
Comments: 20
Kudos: 112





	Dinosaurs Are Cool

“Do you have to read that shit in public?” Sam hisses, gesturing to the lurid cover of Steve’s Chuck Tingle book. Steve grins a little wider, and loudly turns the page. 

“I like dinosaurs,” Steve says obtusely. 

“I do not want to know. I so, SO do not want to know,” Sam groans and says. “I am going to go hide in the Psychology section, for many reasons, most of them mental health related. If I do not return, do not mourn me.”

Sam gets up, making a big deal of gathering his things and glaring at Steve and Steve’s questionable literary choices.

It’s only a few moments of heart-poundingly erotic velociraptor smut before someone sits down beside Steve. Steve rolls his eyes, expecting Sam, but instead - 

“Hi,” says the most beautiful human being Steve has ever seen. With braided brown hair that catches the meagre sunlight drifting through the window, and steel grey eyes, and a face that looks like it’s been carved from marble, the boy beside him looks - nervous.

“Hi,” Steve smiles, and the boy blushes faintly, staring at the book in Steve’s hands. “Oh! Don’t worry! It’s for my Literature class. It honestly makes sense in context.”

The boy bites his lip, and smiles slightly. “I’m Bucky,” he says, and his voice is everything Steve hoped it could be, gentle, and softly accented. 

“Steve,” Steve says, and smiles wider, and Bucky smiles a bit wider too. “I don’t think I’ve seen you in here before?”

“I transferred. I’ve been trying to get my bearings. New York is kind of bigger than Russia, somehow, if that makes sense?” Bucky says, talking quietly and sincerely, looking a little lost, and now Steve recognises the accent. 

“If you need any help, I can help. It can be a bit confusing,” Steve offers.

“I’d like that,” Bucky says, “a lot, actually.” And blushes again. So cute.

Steve’s stomach gurgles, and he can tell Bucky’s heard it. 

“Oh!” Bucky says, “I did find one place. If you want. They sell hot doughnuts. I think I could eat my weight in them quite happily. Can I buy you one?”

“You make offers like that and you’ll never be rid of me,” Steve says, and it’s sort of like a promise. 

“I think I wouldn’t mind that,” Bucky replies, and blushes an even deeper red. 

“It’s a date,” Steve says, and gathers up his books, before turning to Bucky. “Why did you sit beside me?”

“I had a dinosaur phase when I was a kid,” Bucky says, and then smirks. Steve laughs, and doesn’t even care when he gets shushed by the librarian. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, your humble author is an idiot who gave themselves a panic attack writing the next bit of BB&TMOOBK (wow, I need to rename that) which was supposed to be posted today as a fun surprise, but the only fun surprise was anxiety! So whilst I edit it into a shape that doesn't make me need to take sedatives (wow, what is my life), have this fun bit of fluff, as prompted by my dear friend and occasional beta and cheerleader, Julie. 
> 
> Please note that I think Chuck Tingle is an incredibly awesome human being who is doing great things for inclusivity within the LGBT+ community. Nothing but respect. 
> 
> Comments are always, always appreciated, no matter how dumb you think they are! You can find me at jbbarnes.tumblr.com or twitter.com/smallreprieves - send me prompts and they'll probably be answered because I'm trying to do something useful with my quarantine life instead of just waiting for Twitter to update. 
> 
> The BB&TMOOBK two-parter will be uploaded Wednesday, HOPEFULLY. Sorry this is so short! I hope you like it anyway. Stay safe and take care. xx


End file.
